ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chief38956
Thank you for the sidebar info. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Infobox It looks very nice. It'll work. Thank you. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css * Thank you very much for the MediaWiki code- I've been looking around for a long time for code which carries out that same function :) 22:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Recognition Chief, since Nighthawk Leader has been absent from the NCIS Database I am the only active administrator on the wiki. The sheer volume of contributions made to the database in recent months requires the addition of new administrators to assist with the maintenance and upkeep of the wiki. In recognition of your assistance in improving the NCIS Database, I have exercised my authority as an administrator granted you the rights of an administrator both here and on the sister site related to NCIS Los Angeles NJZimmermann 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) NCIS L.A. Thanks! That link is a bit hard to find, how do you feel about making the links to - and - from more prominent (provided of course the admins here and there are up for it) I think a lot of people like both shows, so it might be good to let them know they can switch back and forth easily... just an idea Sena 18:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think we could add an 'official partners' link to the LA version with a link back here? NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 21:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) We tried to accomplish that last year but nothing ever came of it. I would like to in some way affiliate or incorporate it as a partner or subsidiary site but the lack of active admins and few users complicates matters. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 22:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Shepard A fair amount of speculation has been inserted into the article about Jenny Shepard regarding the nature of the relationship between Jenny Shepard and René Benoit. I have not deleted it as of yet but, I have modified its form to maintain consistency within the article. I would like the input of the other administrators regarding how best to treat the speculation. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 02:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ty Chief NCIS, NCIS LA, and JAG my favorites. Gogodancers2102 (talk) ( ) 12:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Technical Problems I cannot edit the season pages on the three wikias for some reason I cannot switch to source mode. Every time the pages load I receive the following error message: Webpage error details 'User Agent: Mozilla/4.0 (compatible; MSIE 8.0; Windows NT 6.0; Trident/4.0; GTB7.0; SLCC1; .NET CLR 2.0.50727; Media Center PC 5.0; .NET CLR 3.5.30729; .NET CLR 3.0.30729; .NET4.0C) Timestamp: Sat, 2 Jul 2011 22:23:36 UTC Message: Object doesn't support this property or method Line: 3 Char: 141499 Code: 0 URI: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__am/38804/group//rte Message: 'type' is null or not an object Line: 18 Char: 23139 Code: 0 URI: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__am/38804/group//oasis_shared_js NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 22:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Disregard earlier message Chief, Disregard my earlier message I fixed the problem. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 22:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) NCIS (series) Can you not protect that page semi? I want to edit it and fix some mistakes ;) --Station7 (talk) ( ) 14:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. --Station7 (talk) ( ) 14:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't edit anything. Please help. Home Page review Home Page Chief, Would you look over the changes I made to the main home page and correct any thing you think could be improved. The main sections I am desirous to keep are the announcemet section and the new featured agent piece as a contrast to the featured criminal page. , NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 15:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Chris O'Donnell Shouldn't it be mentioned that Tony mentioned Chris O'Donnell being in Scent of a Woman, in season 6 episode 17, the same season as when G Callen was introduced. 16:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC)